


first date

by ChookTingle



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChookTingle/pseuds/ChookTingle
Summary: Scott finally asks Jimmy out then turns up late for their first date. This doesn't end even half as badly as he expected.





	first date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



Forty minutes ago, Scott absolutely did not think he'd be where he is now. 

Okay, so that's not exactly a complaint: where he's ended up is pretty good, all things considered. But that's really not to say he's not surprised. He's pretty freaking surprised. Even living in this permanent state of surprise like he has since he met Hank and Hope, he's surprised right now. And pleased. Really pleased. And turned on. _Really_ turned on. 

It turns out Jimmy Woo looks great without his clothes on. Who knew. 

\---

"Aw, jeez, I'm sorry, I know, I _know_ , I'm really late," Scott said, as he bustled in and flung himself down onto a seat mid-sentence. 

It was a pretty nice restaurant, he thought, and he was wearing a suit 'cause that seemed like the thing to do when you ask someone out to dinner in a place like that. He was wearing a suit but not a tie, because he'd been pretty sure he'd just look like he'd gotten dressed up for a wedding, or for court. And he smoothed down his shirt, pretty much regretting all his choices. 

"It's just...I was taking Cassie back to her mom's place and she left her phone at my place so we swung back to get it and I'm not gonna be that asshole who's talking on his cell while he drives, y'know? And I was kinda, well, I was _really_ scared what she'd say if I told her to text you, and traffic was just so much bullshit, man, _so much bullshit_ , and well." He took a breath. He smiled awkwardly, maybe hopefully, and he sat back in his seat and he patted the table solidly with the palms of both hands. "So, here I am?"

Jimmy looked at him across the table with its neat cloth and its shiny table settings and a half-done glass of water like he'd been sitting there awhile, his expression completely unreadable. He was wearing a suit, too, but he didn't look like he does when he's working and Scott didn't get how that worked because he was pretty sure he'd seen him in that suit before. While he was actually working. 

Jimmy rested his forearms on the table, fingers all knit together, and he leaned forward a little. "What do you think she would've said?" he asked. 

"Cassie? Something really embarrassing. Probably." Scott shrugged. He looked around the room for a second, rolling his head on his shoulders like that was going to make him any less really, ridiculously late and make Jimmy any less pissed. "I mean, more than likely something really embarrassing. I think she gets it from her mom. Like a sixth sense for making me want to just change my name and move to Milwaukee."

"Like what kind of thing?"

"I don't know." Scott shrugged again, wider, then drummed on the table with two fingers like he was pining for his kit or some stupid crap and not just kinda nervous. "Like I think you're really hot and I want to lick your face and I want to get your hair all messy. I don't know, that kind of thing?"

Jimmy frowned. "You want to lick my face?" Jimmy's brows rose, like he was parsing what Scott had just said in weird chunks. "Wait, you think I'm really hot?"

"Well, no, I mean. That's what I think my daughter thinks I think. Or what I think she thinks I think. Or what she thinks grown-ups do on dates. She has weird friends. She has really weird friends. I should have a talk with her mom. Then maybe move to Milwaukee."

"So you don't?"

"I don't what?"

"You don't...what you just said."

Scott stopped drumming. He thumbed the edge of the table over the crisp white tablecloth. "No," he said. "Y'know, I can guarantee I really don't want to lick your face." 

"And the other thing?"

Scott made a face. "I mean, I guess I kinda would like to mess up your hair. Just a bit. You're so neat! I don't think I've ever been that neat. I don't think I was that neat on my own wedding day. Which probably explains a lot."

"And the _other_ thing?"

Scott smiled wryly. He looked at Jimmy - really _looked_ at Jimmy - and he felt his cheeks get just a fraction hotter. 

"Yeah, well. Yeah, I think you're hot," he said. "Is that not like really, really obvious?"

"No. Not so much, no." 

Scott frowned. He tilted his head. He leaned forward in his seat.

"Wait, it's not?"

"No. No, it's really not." 

"Do you want me to _make_ it obvious?" he said. 

Because the truth is, they've been sexting for the past three weeks now. Scott's been going to bed at night and sending messages from his phone that he really kinda hopes no one else will ever see but hey, the government probably checks to see he's not planning some kind of weird Avengers thing or trampling half the Bay Area while he's the size of a four-storey building. But really, all he's been doing is arranging to pick up Cassie from her mom's place on the weekends, and telling Jimmy Woo he thinks he's hot as freaking lava. And maybe he thinks about him sometimes. 

They've been sexting for the past three weeks and just regular texting for like a month before that, and sitting there in the restaurant he wasn't totally sure how to make it any clearer that he thinks Jimmy's pretty goddamn hot without just whipping it out and slapping it down right there on the table, but he had a feeling he really didn't want the maitre d' to call the cops on him. Then Jimmy pulled a kind of awkward face and it clicked right away in Scott's head. 

He sat back quickly. "Oh my God, you thought this was a prank," he said. 

"Sure, I guess maybe I did."

"So why are you here if you think I'm that kind of dick?"

"I guess I wanted you to not be?"

"I'm..." Scott rubbed his face. He laughed. "Wow. _Wow_. I don't know if I think that's the sweetest goddamn thing I ever heard of if I've never been more insulted in my whole goddamn life." 

"I guess it could be both?"

"Yeah, I think maybe it's both." He sighed. He laughed again. "Man, I can't believe you think I'm, what, catfishing you? Oh my God." 

"Are you going to leave?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe." 

"So you're not hungry?"

"No, not really. Maybe. No. No, I'm not hungry." 

"So let me drive you home." 

"I drove here, too, remember? My car's outside. If I didn't get towed."

"Oh. Right."

Scott paused. He frowned. He rubbed his face. He grimaced. Because okay, so they'd been sexting for three weeks, but apparently the hot FBI agent he'd asked out on a whim after said three weeks of sexting thought maybe he was playing games. But said hot FBI agent who thought maybe he was playing games also wanted him to _not_ be playing games. Said hot FBI agent had been sexting him on a nightly basis on the off chance he wasn't being a gigantic dick. Said hot FBI agent was totally into him. Totally. In a way that made his stomach kinda flutter and his face feel hot.

"Okay, so, I could drive home and you could follow me," Scott said.

"Why would I do that?" Scott raised his brows pretty pointedly, and Jimmy's eyes went wide. "Oh," he said. " _Oh_. Right. Sure."

They left. They stood and they left; Scott gave their waiter a sheepish smile on the way out the door as Jimmy left a twenty on the table to cover the guilt of drinking glasses of water for forty-eight minutes without ordering. Scott got into his car and drove. Jimmy got into his car and followed. And the whole damn time, Scott was drumming on his steering wheel and glancing in his rearview mirror like maybe Jimmy was the one doing the pranking. Except he was there every time he looked. And he parked right behind him, and they went up to the house. 

Scott dropped his keys at the door. _Twice_. And, once they got inside, Scott pulled off his suit jacket and sat down on the couch. Jimmy looked down at him. Scott looked up. 

"You should take your clothes off now," Scott said. 

"Right here?"

Scott nodded. And, to his credit and Scott's eternal freaking bewilderment, Jimmy actually complied. He took off his jacket and his tie, then his shoes and his socks, then his shirt, his pants, his undershirt, underwear, blushing the whole time with his jaw clenched tight and a kind of what-the-H-E-double-hockey-sticks-am-I-even-doing grimace on his face. Then he stood there with his hands folded together like he would've liked to've covered up, except he didn't cover up. Scott almost wished he would, because crap. He had no clue what he was doing. 

"What now?" Jimmy asked. 

"Just so I know: do you believe me yet?"

"I'm not completely sure." 

"You're standing naked in my house and you're not completely sure?"

"Yeah. That sounds right." 

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you standing naked in my house if you're not completely sure?"

"Because I want to be sure, I guess." Jimmy shrugged. He smiled lopsidedly. "I want to believe you." 

"But you think maybe this is all a joke?" 

"Maybe."

"And somehow you're still here." 

"Yeah. In case it's... y'know." He gestured at him like that meant something, except Scott was pretty sure it didn't. "You actually do want to see me naked." 

"I thought I'd been pretty clear about that."

"So you did?"

"Did what?"

"Want to see me naked."

Scott grinned. Scott leaned forward, elbows to knees. "Yeah," he said. His grin somehow, _somehow_ , widened even further. "Oh yeah, I wanted to see you naked." 

"Anything else?"

"Anything else what?"

"Anything else you want to see?"

Scott tilted his head. "Well, you could... y'know." He gestured. "Try standing at attention?" Jimmy frowned. Scott nodded downwards. He flicked his gaze the same way, then back up to his face with really hot cheeks. "I mean, if you want to. You totally don't have to." 

Jimmy didn't even pause; he wrapped one hand around his cock and squeezed. He stroked. Scott gripped a little harder at his thighs. He was pretty sure he was blushing so hard people across the street could see. 

"That's..." Scott swallowed. "Wow. I'm not gonna lie, Agent Woo," he said. "That's really freaking hot." 

Jimmy went down on his knees, maybe trying not to look awkward, and Scott took a breath, and he watched him getting harder as he got a whole lot harder himself. He pressed the heel of one hand down over the front of his pants, groaned out loud like he had no clue what discretion was, then fumbled his belt open, lifted his hips and pushed his stupid suit pants down. Jimmy licked his lips and for a second Scott could almost see his mouth on him but he moved instead, got down on his knees on the floor and pushed his shirt up underneath his arms and put one hand on Jimmy's bare shoulder, squeezing there for support as he stroked himself. 

"Agent Woo?" he said. 

"Lang?"

"You know, you can call me Scott." 

"Then you should probably call me Jimmy. Jim. James. Call me anything you like." 

Scott laughed. "Okay, so, Jimmy?"

"Yeah, Scott?"

"You remember all those things I texted you about?"

"I mean, sure. It's not like I think about them. Much. A lot." 

Scott reached out. He put his hand over Jimmy's, around Jimmy's cock, and gave a slow squeeze right there. 

"Just so you know, I kinda want to do all of them."

"You mean you want to play strip Monopoly till all I'm wearing is a necktie?"

Scott grinned. "Absolutely. Just maybe we'll start that one time when you're not already naked." 

"You're free tomorrow?"

"Around seven? I'll set up the board." Scott squeezed again. "But c'mon, we should get upstairs. I'm pretty close to needing to shampoo the rug. I do _not_ want to explain that to my ex." 

He got up. He held out a hand. Jimmy did not disagree. 

\---

Forty minutes ago, Scott absolutely did not think he'd be where he is now. Because right now, they're both naked and not just Jimmy - Scott undressed along the way and almost tripped himself on his pants three times. 

They're naked and they're sprawled on Scott's bed. And maybe they didn't get much further than a handjob because hey, it had kinda been a while, but Scott's still pretty pleased. 

Turns out Jimmy Woo looks great without his clothes on. And maybe, just maybe, he knows just how into him Scott is right now.


End file.
